


alpha!Bansai gets wrecked by omega!Takasugi

by grievingcain



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha on Bottom, Anal Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Omega on Top, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: Bansai is going through his rut and needs help to get some relief. He knows Takasugi won't let him have his way with him but... how about the other way around?





	alpha!Bansai gets wrecked by omega!Takasugi

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this fic months ago because I wanted to picture how these two, in the Omegaverse AU I've created, would deal with this situation. And because I wanted to write a sex scene in which the Omega had total control over what happens, without being submissive. 
> 
> This fic works as a sequel to [Rules are meant to be broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404622) and I suggest you read it first to understand better how their dynamics work. It also takes place in the same universe as [Ownership](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300109/chapters/38251283).
> 
> I hope it's fun to read!

Bansai squirmed on his bed. He thought that his ruts would be more bearable now that he had a regular and satisfying sex life, with an omega on top of that, but apparently the knowledge that he actually had someone nearby, albeit someone that wouldn’t make themself available for him in this specific situation, made his body restless.

His dick was so hard and sensitive touching it was more painful than anything else.

Yet, he tried to jerk off, to at least relieve the strain a little, but no matter how he touched himself, how much lube he used to make the strokes smoother, he couldn’t get himself off the edge. He couldn’t remember anything ever being as frustrating.

With his breathing erratic and all his focus on the problem at hand he could barely hear the knocking on his door. And he was so stressed he couldn’t even bother being startled by it. He decided to ignore it and pretend he wasn’t in his room; there was no way he could open the door in that situation.

“Bansai, it’s me.”

Hearing Shinsuke’s voice made his cock twitch and he had to muffle a moan. Saying he didn’t want to throw Shinsuke on his mattress and fuck him senseless until he was satisfied was a big fat lie—hell, this had been all he’s been fantasizing about in his attempts to orgasm—but he had enough self-control and respect for his partner to even think of breaking his vows of never touching him without permission.

But he remembered Shinsuke was willing to help him, even if under his conditions. He would definitely welcome that chance.

Clenching his teeth, Bansai wiped his hands on his sheets, tuck his cock inside his pants again and put himself on his feet, heading to his bedroom’s door.

He unlocked and opened the door. Shinsuke was right in front of him and he could smell his sweet scent, that despite not being as strong as when he was in heat, was always lingering around him. His cock stirred inside his pants and once again he had to muffle a moan, albeit very poorly. He was feeling terribly embarrassed.

Shinsuke’s eye went wide for a moment, but soon he recomposed himself.

“Hell, you look worse than I thought,” he said.

Bansai was sure he really did look awful. He was shirtless, his hair was a mess, he was sweating from head to toe, his face was red, and his trousers did nothing to hide the bulge between his legs, not to mention his labored breathing. He looked like he had run a marathon—and got very aroused for some reason.

“I probably feel worse than you think too,” he replied, and then moved away so Shinsuke could enter his room before he locked the door again.

“I don’t doubt it,” Shinsuke said. He looked around Bansai’s room, focusing on the messy bed, where soon Bansai went back to sit on. Bansai seemed to be having a difficult day.

Shinsuke smirked slightly. Part of him, his most sadistic and vengeful side, wanted to leave Bansai to go through his rut alone and unattended. He knew Bansai wouldn’t look for someone else to get release, and therefore would spend at least three days of pure agony, being unable to get himself off.

The other part was thrilling with excitement with the idea of having an alpha going through rut at his mercy, ready to do everything he ordered if that meant having a chance of getting off. Oh, the sweet torture he could subjugate his subordinate into… Perhaps both parts of him were sadists.

And he couldn’t pretend his own body wasn’t reacting much more than just slightly to the pheromones Bansai was exhaling.

It was easy to make a decision.

“I’m gonna help you out,” Shinsuke spoke, approaching the bed. “You do remember what I said before, right?”

Bansai raised his head and looked at him.

“No knotting,” he answered.

“Exactly. So you’re not allowed to fuck me.”

Bansai nodded.

Shinsuke approached a bit more and touched Bansai’s face, feeling the warm wetness of his sweaty skin against his palm.

“What do you want me to do, then?” Shinsuke asked.

Bansai grunted and then replied.

“Anything. Just. Do anything you like, just make me come. It hurts so much.”

“Is that everything you have to say?”

Bansai swallowed dry. Now wasn’t the time to be prideful.

“Please,” He begged.

Shinsuke grinned. He put his knee between Bansai’s legs, kneeling on the bed. Bansai had to suppress another moan.

With his hands on Bansai’s shoulders, Shinsuke approached his face to Bansai’s, and covered Bansai’s mouth with his own, initiating an open-mouthed kiss. As he explored Bansai’s mouth with his tongue, he could feel the heat inside it. It was like Bansai’s entire body was burning.

Slowly, he leaned against Bansai’s body, pushing him down on the bed so he would lie down. Bansai followed his moves pliantly, unconsciously moving his hips so the pressure of Shinsuke’s leg wouldn’t leave his crotch. Shinsuke soon noticed it and changed position. Once Bansai was lying on the bed, Shinsuke sat down on his thighs and Bansai groaned in disapproval against his mouth.

“Easy,” Shinsuke said. “You’ve waited hours already, what are just a few more minutes?” The amusement on his voice was noticeable.

Bansai grimaced.

“It hurts,” he repeated.

“I know,” Shinsuke said, still smirking.

Bansai moved his hips upwards the moment Shinsuke’s hands touched the front of his pants, seeking more contact. Shinsuke’s grin grew wider, and he made sure to unzip and unbutton Bansai’s pants as slowly as possible, touching it as lightly as possible as well.

Bansai noticed his behavior was only feeding Shinsuke’s sadism, but he could barely control his body anymore, so he could do nothing but feel shame when a whimper escaped his mouth.

Shinsuke grabbed the waistband of Bansai’s pants and pulled it down. Now he could see the outline of Bansai’s hard cock through the wet fabric of his boxers. He pulled them down as well, and slowly helped Bansai to get out of both his pants and his underwear, throwing them somewhere on the floor.

Bansai had to grip hard on the sheets to resist the urge to touch himself.

Shinsuke made himself comfortable on top of Bansai’s thighs again and looked at his waiting cock. It stood hard and throbbing between Bansai’s legs. Lowering his eyes a little he could see Bansai’s testicles were swollen as well, eager to release all the semen contained in them. Shinsuke could only imagine how much pain Bansai was feeling.

Shinsuke touched the base of Bansai’s dick with the tip of his finger and ran it through the length until the tip, pressing on the leaking slit at the top. Bansai bit down his own lip, restraining his voice.

“What should I do with this?” Shinsuke asked, looking at Bansai’s face. “Any ideas?”

If Bansai wasn’t so horny and in so much pain he would do whatever possible to wipe that shit-eating grin off Shinsuke’s face. But right now he was in no position to do so.

“Your mouth,” he said.

“What about my mouth?” Shinsuke asked, feigning innocence.

“Use it on me… Please. Suck me off.”

Shinsuke seemed to be pondering on Bansai’s request, considering the possibility of doing what he was asked. Every second waiting passed like an eternity to Bansai.

“I could do that,” Shinsuke finally said. “But will you be good while I do it?”

_What the hell does he mean with that?_

“I will,” Bansai replied.

“Really? Will you keep your hands off my head? Will you keep your hips still? You won’t thrust into my mouth, right? You could hurt me if you did that…”

_Like hell I could_ , Bansai thought. He was aware of Shinsuke’s lack of gag reflex, but that wasn’t a good time to point that out.

“I will.”

“Oh, you will thrust into my mouth then? Too bad—”

“No!” He exclaimed. “I will not… Ugh… Fuck, Shinsuke. Please. Stop teasing me.”

Shinsuke smirked one last time before he finally moved from Bansai’s thighs. He put himself between Bansai’s legs and lied on his stomach on the bed. He could smell the strong musky smell coming from Bansai’s crotch and he hated how his own cock stirred in response, but he chose to ignore it for now. Slowly—agonizingly so, from Bansai’s point of view—he licked Bansai’s cock from base to tip, like he had touched it with his finger a minute ago, and then closed his mouth around the head.

He could already taste pre-cum, and when he gave the first suck Bansai let out a moan. Shinsuke could see how hard his grip on the sheets was, and how he was resisting to the impulse of thrusting his hips upwards. Shinsuke hollowed his cheek and put more of Bansai’s dick into his mouth, sucking again.

He gave it a few long sucks and then started to bob his head up and down. He felt the head of Bansai’s cock bump against the back of his throat and swallowed down, yanking a loud moan from Bansai.

He withdrew his head a little to breath and went back to focusing only on the head, sucking it strongly. He could hear Bansai’s breathing getting even more labored and he knew he was (finally) getting close.

A few more seconds and Shinsuke could hear Bansai moaning loudly again, and almost at the same time he felt a strong and hot spurt of cum being shot into his mouth. He tried to swallow it all, but the jet didn’t stop, and he ended up with a lot of it on his face and chest.

“What the hell—”

Shinsuke withdrew his face and rubbed his right eye, trying to clean the cum spilt on it. He should have known that was going to happen, he _knew_ alphas tended to come _a lot_ when in rut. He shivered at the thought of that ridiculous amount of semen being shot into his ass, not sure if he found the thought appealing or disgusting.

After wiping his face clean with the bandages previously wrapped around his head, Shinsuke looked at Bansai, who was breathless, looking back at him. Then he looked at Bansai’s cock, now covered in cum… and still hard a rock.

“Not enough? Even after coming this much?”

Bansai didn’t know how reply, and just shrugged instead.

“Alphas are so disgustingly greedy,” Shinsuke said.

“It’s less urgent now,” Bansai said. “You don’t need to stay, I can take care of myself.”

Shinsuke smirked again.

“Are you kicking me out without even making _me_ cum first? You’re the worst.”

Bansai’s eye widened.

“I— That’s not what I meant, I—”

“It’s fine, I know very well that when their dick is hard alphas tend to forget everything but their own needs,” Shinsuke said scornfully.

“I’m sorry. You know I’m not usually like that, it’s just—”

“Stop trying to justify yourself and pass me the lube. Then turn around.”

Bansai did as he was told handing the lube that had been forgotten on his bedside table to Shinsuke. He put himself on his hands and knees already anticipating what was to come. He had bottomed for Shinsuke a few times before and he could say he had thoroughly enjoyed it. But he wondered if having his prostate stimulated would be enough to make him cum now. But he was more than willing to try.

Shinsuke grabbed the lube and undid his _obi_ , opening his _yukata_. He took off his _fundoshi_ and covered his cock with lube. Bansai had his head turned back and gaze directed at him during that process, and he could also see the slickness running down Shinsuke’s legs, confirming how excited he was.

Bansai tried not to think about how much he wanted to fuck Shinsuke and just be happy he was gonna be fucked instead.

Shinsuke positioned himself with the tip of his cock on Bansai’s entrance and when he didn’t hear any complaint he proceeded to enter him.

Bansai clenched his teeth, feeling Shinsuke sticking his cock inside him without any previous preparation hurt even with lubrication. He thought about asking Shinsuke to pull out and use his fingers first, but once Shinsuke’s cock hit his prostate he decided he didn’t have the patience to wait for any preparation and even the pain was becoming enjoyable. His dick stirred between his legs, demanding attention.

“So hot,” Bansai heard Shinsuke’s voice behind him. “It feels so hot inside you today… Your whole body is so hot, feels like my dick is gonna melt…”

Bansai’s reply was to thrust his hips against Shinsuke, making his cock go even deeper inside him which made both of them moan in pleasure.

“How does it feel to be fucked in your rut, Bansai? Is it good? Is it _enough_?”

_Not enough_ , Bansai thought. _But oh so good._

Shinsuke started to move, first slowly and then in a moderate pace. Soon Bansai lost the strength on his arms and let his body fall on the mattress with only his hips raised. He brought a hand to his neglected cock, starting to stroke it as fast as he could. He was getting close again, but it was almost as if it was impossible for him to come by his own hand. It was still not enough.

“Shinsuke,” He hesitated a little before completing “Touch me.”

Shinsuke didn’t stop moving, but he slowed down his pace.

“So greedy… and yet you still haven’t learned to ask _nicely_ for favors.” Bansai could _hear_ Shinsuke’s smirk.

“Please, Shinsuke… Please, touch me.”

Shinsuke stopped moving completely, his cock buried inside Bansai.

“And why should I do that? You have hands, do it yourself. Didn’t you say you could do that now?”

“I can’t… It doesn’t work. Shinsuke, please!”

It took a few seconds for Shinsuke to comply, but when he did Bansai couldn’t restrain his voice when he felt Shinsuke’s hand wrapping around his erection as he started to thrust into him again.

Bansai could tell Shinsuke was close as his pace got faster and his thrusts more shallow, and he knew he was close as well. Shinsuke came first, filling him up with his seed and moaning loudly as his orgasm striked him. Bansai held Shinsuke’s hand in place, making him continue moving to stroke his dick to completion, which didn’t take long, and one more long jet of semen was shot from Bansai’s cock, this time hitting the mattress. It wasn’t as much semen as the first time, but it still was more than usual.

Bansai let himself fall on the bed in the moment Shinsuke pulled out and fell down by his side. Both of them now waited for their breathing to return to normal. Shinsuke was the first one to move and talk.

“Are you done?” Shinsuke asked.

Bansai groaned and moved. He sat up on the bed with his legs crossed. Shinsuke could see his chest and stomach were sticky with semen. And his cock was _still_ hard.

Shinsuke’s eye widened.

“One more time,” Bansai said before Shinsuke had the chance to speak anything. “Will be enough.”

Shinsuke frowned. He had heard about ruts, he heard about alphas who could have sex for hours straight when in their ruts, but it was the first time he saw it in person. It was both scary and exciting. However, he was at his limit, and he didn’t know what else he could do that didn’t involve getting fucked—and that was totally off the table.

“Do you want me to suck you off again?” Shinsuke asked.

Bansai pondered. He had been thinking of something, and decided now was a good time to propose it.

“Can I… stick it between your thighs?”

Bansai didn’t have the time to explain what he wanted before Shinsuke lashed out at him.

“You’re _not_ going to fuck me!”

“That’s not it,” he started, defensively. “You could… close your thighs and I would stick my dick between them, like… I’d move as if I was fucking you but I wouldn’t be, I daresay.”

Shinsuke didn’t seem convinced.

“Are you trying to trick me?”

“No! I wouldn’t do that!” He shouted. “But if you’re not comfortable with that that’s fine, we can do something else.”

Shinsuke didn’t say anything. He looked at Bansai with anger in his eye, but soon this anger turned into something else. Something like a plea. _I can trust you, right?_

“You can do it. But if that’s an excuse to stick it up my ass you’re a dead man, Bansai.”

“It’s not, I promise.”

Shinsuke put himself on his hands and knees, trying to avoid contact with all the semen on the sheets, with his legs almost closed.

Bansai positioned himself behind Shinsuke and slid his cock in between his thighs. Shinsuke’s thighs were slicky with his own natural lubrication that had run from his hole. He tried not to stare at Shinsuke’s twitching hole, knowing that Shinsuke himself was fighting against his own instinct by not letting Bansai knot him. But it wasn’t his right to try and change his mind.

Shinsuke could feel Bansai’s cock sliding against his balls and the base of his own spent cock. It felt kind of weird, but not unpleasant. And Bansai’s body was still so hot against his...

“You can close your legs now, as tight as possible.”

Shinsuke did.

Bansai held Shinsuke’s hips and started moving, first slowly and then fastening his pace as his need for friction grew. The skin between Shinsuke’s thighs was smooth and it felt so good to thrust against it. He could feel Shinsuke’s body was tense, as he was tightly closing the gap between his thighs as firm as possible, and Bansai couldn’t thank him enough for that.

Bansai knew Shinsuke wasn’t hard again, and he felt bad thinking Shinsuke was doing this for him even though he wasn’t getting anything from it. It was almost as if Shinsuke was letting himself be used, and Bansai hated to think that could be true. He wanted Shinsuke to enjoy it at least a little.

Bansai lowered his body and asked for Shinsuke to turn his face, and once he did it, Bansai kissed him deeply, passionately. He kept thrusting his hips as he kissed his lover and when they did separate Bansai started to give light bites and sucks on his nape, his shoulders, his back.

Once again he was close. And he was (almost) sure this was gonna be the last load and then he would be satisfied for a while. He started thrusting faster, gripping Shinsuke’s hips tightly and forcing them against his body. It didn’t take long for him to come for the third time.

This time the amount of semen was much smaller as it hit straight onto the mattress again.

Bansai let go of Shinsuke’s body and let himself fall down by his side as he recovered from his orgasm. He was lying on his stomach, Shinsuke turned to his side and watched as he caught his breath. Once he seemed calmer, Shinsuke put a hand on his face, noticing it wasn’t burning anymore, and Bansai opened his eyes.

“Satisfied?” Shinsuke asked.

Bansai closed his eyes again and enjoyed the touch.

“Yeah… And ready to take a two days long nap, I daresay.”

Shinsuke chuckled.

“And I’m ready take a two days long shower. Your bed is disgusting right now, there’s cum everywhere.” Shinsuke said, starting to feel gross due to all the stickiness on his body, a mix of cum, sweat, saliva and his natural lubrication.

It was Bansai’s turn to chuckle.

“That would be nice too,” he said. But he didn’t really have any intention of leaving the bed right now.

“I’m gonna shower. Are you joining me?”

“Go first. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Alright.”

Shinsuke tried to leave the bed, but he felt Bansai’s hand on his wrist.

“What?”

Bansai opened his eye and pulled Shinsuke’s wrist to closer to his face. He gave it a kiss.

“Thank you, Shinsuke.” He smiled.

Shinsuke didn’t reply, but he was glad Bansai had closed his eyes again so he wouldn’t be able to look at his face.

He left to the shower as Bansai fell asleep.


End file.
